Happily Ever After
by Tommy4eva
Summary: Okay, so the title is corny, but it's a Jommy Fluff story, so of course its going to be. Ha. I suck at summary's, so please just trust me and read. Takes place after Season 4.


**Hey everyone, I felt bad about not posting something for so long, that I decided to make a quick one-shot. It's about two in the morning, so please forgive any spelling mistakes or grammar errors that I make.**

**Also, I will try to update almost regularly now cause my counselor person says that I should try to do the stuff that I did before my dad some more, so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea, and I'm not even sure what that is yet. Lol.  
**

A single tear slides down her cheek, leaving a wet trail.

"It's a weird and emotional thing, finishing your fifth album." Jude whispers softly. The man standing next to her grins.

"Yeah, I didn't think that there was going to be one after that horrible 4th album." He teases her. She blindly hit his chest, laughing slightly despite herself.

"Yes, well, remember that that was your fault too. If you hadn't gone a-wall and dumped me then I wouldn't have felt the need to over produce the album."

"It's not my fault that you can't function without me." Tommy says cockily. Jude looks over at him and glares.

"Whatever. It's the same for you, if not worse. Remember a few months ago…?" She prompts. Tommy winces. Jude had gone back to London for a few weeks to tie up some loose ends that she had left alone for a little over a year. She had come back to Toronto only a few months after leaving because London wanted to change her too much-- make her into a pop princess instead of a rock goddess. Tommy had basically been depressed to the point of not showing up for work only a week after she left for that trip. It took a scathing call from her to remind him that she needed him at G-Major when she got back at that he better not get his sorry ass fired.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back or not. You **have** left me before."

"You've left me more times. And I was never sure if you were coming back or not."

"Well we weren't engaged those times."

"So?"

"So, that's gotta count for something."

"No, sorry Tommy."

"Well, it was worth a try." Jude just laughed a shook her head slightly. God she loved this man. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing."

"Well if I said nothing then how did I make you laugh?"

"Stop taking everything so literal."

"How am I supposed to take it?

"You drive me insane, you know that Quincy?"

"Yep," came his simple reply. Jude grinned and finally turned towards him, and he mirrored her actions.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jude asked rhetorically, looping her arms around his neck. Tommy brings his arms around her waist and answers anyways.

"Marry me in two weeks, then go on our kick ass, sex filled honeymoon, come home, move in with me, make another album and just generally live happily ever after." Jude felt a surge of pleasure and hid her grin by hugging him tightly and burying her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. She pulled away after they embraced for a minute or two and looked up at him.

"I can't believe that we are finally getting married after years of repressed emotions and sexual tensions." She remarked almost in a fond way. Tommy chuckled.

"Well believe it girl, cause its happening." She smiled again, went of tip-toes and, knowing what she wanted, Tommy bent his head ad kissed her. It was soft, sweet, and full of love. They pulled apart—well, their lips did seeing as they were still embraced from that first hug—and she turned her head, resting it on his chest.

"Hey Tommy, guess what?" She asked him with a grin unbeknownst to Tommy. He leaned down his head on rested it on to top of Jude's.

"What?" Jude could feel his voice in his chest on her cheek and his jaw work on her head.

"I love you. A lot."

"I love you, too girl. Always." She sighed contently and he kissed the top of her head. Just then, Darius burst into the studio.

"Hey you two, I don't pay you to stand around and cuddle!" He yelled. Well, it was really Darius talking in his inside voice, but to anyone normal it's an outside voice. Maybe he's hard of hearing and that's why he talks so loud and yells 'what?' all the time.

They slowly pull apart, groaning, Jude still leaves her arm around his waist and he still leaves his around her shoulders.

"C'mon D, we were just celebrating the finishing of my fifth album." Jude explains in a whining kind of way.

"Well, celebrate later and come to my office. Now! And bring that hard drive!" And with that he leaves the studio, the door closing behind him with a bang.

"You know, that man really needs to work on his communication skills. Maybe a more quiet entrance/exit would work as well. And anger management," Jude said with a sigh. Tommy chuckled next to her. "Well, let's go before he comes back…" She started to walk forward, letting her arm slip from around his waist and his slip from around her shoulders, but she caught his hand and began dragging him.

"Hey, Harrison. Later do you want to go to my place and hump like rabbits in mating season?" Jude let out a loud laugh, knowing that he was teasing her. She could almost hear his smile.

"In your dreams, Quincy." She replied as she opened the door and stepped through it and into her future. One unknown, and yet that though didn't frighten her, because she knew that Tommy would be there every step of the way.

**Alright, I know that it was short, and it may have sucked because when I began writing this I had no clue what I was going to write about or how it was going to end. I just kind of… wrote. Review and tell me what you think please!**

**Love,**

**Shannon**


End file.
